


Highway to Hell

by RioRiley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cancer, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioRiley/pseuds/RioRiley
Summary: Dean gets diagnosed with Leukemia. Sam, Bobby and Cas are there to fight alongside him. But turns out fighting cancer is a lot harder than fighting demons or even the devil himself.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

It started with a fucking nose bleed. 

Now, Sam and Dean are sitting in the impala waiting for Dean's appointment with his team, where they will discuss all of Dean's options and the plan for how to move forward with chemotherapy and whatnot. This isn't what Sam had expected. Dean had just been getting an obscene amount of nose bleeds lately, and it was starting to become a risk while hunting. Vamps, coming from hiding like ravenous sharks when Dean's nose would go off. Sam had assumed Dean had some bad infection, or that he wasn't eating enough iron, or maybe the calcium was the problem. Dean had been unwilling to go to the hospital, until that blood started coming from his throat. Their dad had always told them not to take any chances with internal bleeding. 

Sam looks over at Dean who has been staring at the impalas steering wheel in silence since they got inside. Sam doesn't question it. He understands that there just isn't much to be said after hearing you've got leukemia. Sam doesn't really know what he's supposed to say either. Dean has never been one for mushy bullshit and Sam isn't about to lie to him and start promising him that he is going to be okay. They both know full well that none of this is okay. But maybe the truth isn't what Dean needs to hear. 

"What are we going to do Sam?" Dean asks, looking over at Sam expecting him to fix everything in a few seconds.

"I don't know Dean. I think we just go inside and hear them out, and if the treatments are something you want to do, you do them, and you kick this in the ass like you always do." Sam says confidently.

"What if I don't want to?" Dean asks. Sam nods.

"Then you don't do it." Sam says. "I don't want to go in there and have you thinking you need to do anything. You don't have to do any of this for me. If you don't want to do it you have to just tell them Dean." 

"Even if I end up dead? You wouldn't be mad?" Dean asks.

"Of course I wouldn't be mad Dean." Sam says. He looks down at his phone. "It's time head in for your appointment." Sam says. Dean nods solemnly. Sam pats his shoulder, and Dean pulls him close into a tight hug.

"I'm kinda scared Sammy." Dean says softly as they walk towards the hospital doors. In his whole life Sam doesn't think he has ever heard his brother admit to being afraid. Not in front of vampires, or zombies, werewolves or even the devil himself. 

"It's okay to be afraid Dean." Sam says. Dean nods. They walk inside the hospital and up the stairs to the conference room where they are met by a team of five different doctors. The man at the head of the conference table, an elderly short man named Dr. Jackson, stands and shakes Dean's hand. He's the one who is supposed to be Dean's main oncologist. There's another woman, a middle aged Indian nurse, who is in charge of Dean's chemotherapy, a pharmacist, some guy in charge of pain management, and a god damn therapist. Sam understands the need for therapy under the circumstances but Dean straight up laughs when the therapist introduces herself. 

"Your cancer is in an advanced enough stage that we are going to need to start treatment as soon as possible." The doctor explains. "You'll do best if you start within the next several days." He looks at Sam and Dean sympathetically.

"We can clear our schedule." Sam assures. The doctor nods.

"And do you have somewhere nearby you can stay to make things easier getting to and from appointments?" Another doctor, a small Indian woman asks. Dean and Sam both nod.

"We have an uncle who lives about ten minutes away who will probably let us stay." Sam says confidently. He knows Bobby will let them stay. He would never say no at a time like this.

"Good." The elderly doctor explains.

"What should I expect as far as symptoms?" Dean asks. He's calmer on the outside than Sam knows he is inside. He knows as soon as they get back to the impala, Dean is going to lose control.

"We're going to do a pretty hardcore chemotherapy regimen, so there are going to be a lot of side effects. Chemotherapy has a habit of killing hair cells. Your hair won't last long on the type of chemo we need to use to combat your cancer. You'll be very tired Dean, and shouldn't really plan on doing much even on the days you don't receive treatment. The chemotherapy can also have adverse effects on your nervous system and can cause you a lot of pain." The doctor says. Sam nods. Dean is absorbing the information the best he can.

"And what are my chances?" Dean asks. Sam does everything he can to avoid making an audible or visible reaction to what Dean asked.

"Your survival chances are actually really good. The chemotherapy treatments should ultimately be effective." The smaller Indian woman responds.

"And if the chemo doesn't work?" Dean asks.

"Then we will try a bone marrow transplant. Sibling have a high success rate. Chances are your brother would be a match." The doctor explains. Sam and Dean both nod.

"I think it would be best if we get you started on treatments tomorrow." The doctor says. "The faster we start the better your chances." 

"Okay." Dean nods.

The doctor nods. "Okay. Come back tomorrow at 9:00am, and we will get things started." 

Sam and Dean walk out of the conference room, and Sam grabs Dean's shoulder, turning his brother to face him. Sam hugs Dean tightly.

"You're going to be okay Dean." Sam says softly. 

"I know." Dean says simply.

They get back in the impala, Dean cried for less than a minute, dries his tears and pulls out his phone to call Bobby.

"Hey. Bobby, I've got a big favor I need to ask." Dean says hesitantly.

"Anything Dean. Is Sam alright?" Bobby asks. Dean chokes back tears.

"Yeah. Sam's fine. I uh, I went to the doctor this morning because I had some weird shit going on. And the doctors say I've got leukemia, and we need a place to stay during the treatment, and I was wondering if we could maybe crash at your place for a while. Maybe I could help you around the auto shop and what not to earn our keep." Dean stammers.

"You don't have to earn your keep boy." Bobby says honestly. "Of course you can stay here. You're going to kick this in the ass Dean." Bobby says confidently. "I know it. Now you guys come back here, and we will go grab some dinner. My treat." Bobby says.

"Thanks Bobby." Sam says softly.

Sam and Dean drive back to Bobby Singers house, who is waiting for them in the driveway. As soon as Dean opens the door to the Impala, Bobby pulls him in for a tight bear hug. They go and unpack their belongings at in his guest bedroom, assuring him that it's just fine that he only has the one bed, because if Dean gets tired of Sam's shit he will just make him sleep on the couch downstairs. Deep down, they all know that for the most part, Dean is going to be staying in the hospital. They get into Bobby's Chevelle, and drive to a local diner. Dean gets the usual, and Bobby pays for it all, even gets a slice of pie for everyone. 

The next morning, Sam wakes up to his alarm at 8:00, and Dean is already sitting on the edge of the bed, fully dressed.

"Did you get any sleep?" Sam asks him, raising an eyebrow. 

"Not much." Dean admits. Sam nods.

"You ready?" He asks. Dean shrugs.

"Alright. Let me just go change my clothes and brush my teeth and we can go." Sam says. He looks back at Dean. He looks absolutely terrified.

Sam gets into the bathroom, runs his fingers through his hair and brushes his teeth. He comes back out and Dean is in the same spot. They go downstairs. Bobby's sitting at the table. 

"You want backup?" He asks, forcing a smile.

"I think this one's gotta just be me and Sammy." Dean smiles sadly. Bobby nods in understanding. 

"You've got this Dean. You're one tough son of a bitch." Bobby says. "All that winchester in you means you're guaranteed to kick this in the ass." Bobby says. 

"Thanks Bobby." Dean says. He gets into the drivers seat, Sam sits shotgun and they head off to battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam has Dean to the appointment 15 minutes before it starts. They are both silent, taking in the calm before the storm. They sit in the parking lot for a few seconds. Dean takes a few deep breaths.

"You know this is it right? After this everything changes." Dean says. Sam nods. Sam wants to argue that nothing has to really change. He's still going to be Dean, but Sam knows Dean's biggest upset is that there is no even the slightest chance he will be hunting for a long time.

"You'll be okay though." Sam says. "You always are." 

They walk inside the hospital, and up to the front desk where they are greeted by a young receptionist named Kyle according to his badge. He smiles at them.

"Hey, I uh, have an appointment." Dean says softly.

"Okay, can I get your first and last name?" Kyle asks.

"Dean Winchester." Dean says softly. Kyle types around on his computer and looks up at Sam and Dean sympathetically.

"Alright. I've got you checked in. The chemotherapy lounge is on the third floor, room 317." Kyle says. Dean nods.

Sam puts his hand on Dean's shoulder and they walk to the elevator, taking it to the third floor and walking to the oncology reception. The nurse there, a younger girl named Hailey, smiles and leads Dean and Sam into the lounge. 

There is a row of reclining chairs inside, all but one filled with a sick person in various stages of illness and treatment. Some of them have hair. Some don't. Some look so thin they could blow away in the wind. Some are so swollen from steroids that their features are unrecognizable. Dean's breathing changes a little looking around the room, knowing that this is what he's going to look like too. Not that how he looks really matters in the long run, but shit, Dean's always been able to count on being good looking.

He sits in the empty recliner, and Sam pulls a chair up next to him. A nurse comes around, dragging an iv pole. She introduces herself as Katie. She's young, and pretty. Probably just out of college. She smiles as she stands next to him. 

"Alright, I think this is easier if i am upfront about everything i'm doing. I'm not going to bullshit you and tell you that talking you through the process will make anything hurt less, honestly, it just makes me feel less guilty.” The nurse says softly. Dean smiles. Sam knows he appreciates the honesty. “Alright, so for today im going to give you chemotherapy treatment through an IV in your arm, but from what I understand this weekend your doctors are going to be placing a port, so this should be the only time we do it like this. I'm going to wipe your arm, with a little bit of antiseptic, and then i'm not going to count to three. I'm just going to go for it. The treatment should take about an hour and a half to finish dispersing.” She says nervously. “Any questions?” She asks. Dean shakes his head and looks at Sam.  
“Is he going to have side effects today?” Sam asks.

“Most people don't experience any side effects during their first treatment.” The nurse assures them.

Dean Winchester is not most people.

About twenty minutes into the treatment, Dean starts looking around the room nervously. 

“Everything okay?” Sam asks him, putting his hand on Dean's wrist. Dean shakes his head.

“Sam, I think i'm going to throw up.” Dean says softly. Sam nods, and grabs a pink bucket from the counter near Deans station, putting it in Dean's lap. Dean throws up a couple times before Hailey returns, and puts some anti-nausea medications into Dean’s IV.

“Are you doing alright Dean?” Hailey asks softly. Dean shrugs. 

“Head kinda hurts.” He admits softly. Hailey nods.

“I can get you something to make that better.” Hailey says softly. “You should try and get some rest. I've heard around that it makes things go easier for people.”

“There's still about an hour left Dean. Maybe you should try to get some sleep.” He says softly. Dean nods, and puts his unoccupied wrist over his eyes, shielding them from the bright fluorescent lights. Sam settles down in his own chair, and just watches his brother.

None of this is fair. Dean has always been the one to sacrifice himself for the sake of everyone else. He saved the world. He gave up the chance to have a normal life, but never once took a break from hunting. Dean has sacrificed himself. He died, been to hell and back.He’s been tortured in both hell, and purgatory, and has been slammed around by monsters that most people don't even know exist. If anyone deserves to go through the torture of cancer it's definitely Sam. Sam, who took a couple years to be selfish at stanford. Sam, who took a year off hunting while Dean was in purgatory. Sam, who drank demon blood, and definitely had more than a few good nights with Ruby. Dean has never done anything in his life that could be considered anything less than admirable. Dean doesn't deserve this. Sam wishes he could take it all away. But, if either of them is strong enough to beat something like Leukemia, it's definitely Dean. Dean has always been the strong one.

Once the iv pole stops dripping, Hailey comes back over, and explains to Dean when to come back for the port placement surgery. Dean nods. Sam and Dean go back to the impala. Dean stands on the drivers side for a minute, before looking up at Sam, almost awkwardly.

“Do you think you could drive?” Dean asks. Sam nods.Dean tosses him the keys, and walks gingerly back to the passenger side. “Thanks Sammy.” Dean says softly.

“Of course Dean.” Sam says softly. He gets into the car, and drives them both back to Bobby’s house. Dean gets back, and almost immediately heads into the guestroom, and goes to sleep. He wakes up just before dinner, but doesnt eat.

Sam thinks it's the first time he has ever heard Dean refuse dinner.

It certainly won't be the last time though.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam stands by the fact that he promised Dean he wouldn't let him fight alone. He's there for every chemotherapy treatment. Every check up and every scan. It's only been three weeks since Dean started treatment, but hunting feels like it was a whole nother lifetime ago. Dean looks different. There are bags starting to form under his eyes, and he's tired all the time. He used to walk with an almost overwhelming amount of confidence, and now, each movement looks calculated and painful. The sparkle of confidence in his bright green eyes, is gone. There's nothing Sam wouldn't do to make it all go away, aside from break a promise with his brother and he definitely promised Dean he wouldn't make any deals or use any supernatural methods to cure Dean's cancer.

It's the first day of Dean's second cycle of chemotherapy, and his doctor's claim that the cancer isn't responding as fast as they had hoped, but that they think if they just keep poisoning Dean, it will work eventually. Dean has been moved to his own private room, when he receives the chemo, because the doctors have started doing longer sessions, and the hospital beds are more comfortable than the chemo lounge chairs although admittedly not by much. 

Dean is laying in the hospital bed, little purple bruises dotting his skin. Bruises that came from nothing more than the chemo. Bruises caused by his veins protesting being pumped full of poison. He's asleep. And Sam is thankful for that. Dean doesn't get much sleep anymore. So when the nurses come in periodically, Sam gives them death glares, making sure they know that if they wake his brother up, he's going to be pissed. 

It's the first session where Dean doesn't throw up. Sam considers that an accomplishment. It's an accomplishment Sam and Dean both wish wasn't on their radar, but life has changed. 

Dean wakes up once there is about a half hour of treatment left. Sam watches his eyes open, and studies his expression, making sure he isn't in pain. 

"Are you alright?" Sam asks cautiously. Dean nods.

"Yeah. That wasn't so bad Sammy, promise. I think maybe I'm getting used to this shit." Dean smiles. His skin is paler now, and his freckles are more pronounced.

"Well, hey that's good." Sam smiles. Sam never thought in his life it would have been possible to be more proud of his brother. Growing up, Dean had always been his hero. Far better than Superman, or even Batman. But seeing his brother fight cancer, makes the pride triple. "Maybe we could go grab a burger afterwards?" He suggests. 

"I think I'll have to pass on that one. I'm pretty tired." Dean says. Sam nods and doesn't argue.

"Well, you can use all the beauty sleep you can get right now." Sam laughs. Dean laughs too. 

"Still better looking than you." Dean smirks. 

The nurse comes in, Katie, and unhooks Dean's bag. "You guys are free to go. Have a great weekend." She smiles. Sam holds a hand out to Dean, and helps him to sit on the edge of the bed where Dean puts his shoes on before Sam helps him stand up. They walk back to the impala, Dean putting most of his weight on Sam, before Sam helps him into the passenger seat. Sam takes the freeway home.

Dean's asleep, and it's ten minutes into the drive back to Bobby's house, when his eyes flip open, a look of desperation shown across his face. 

"Sammy!" Dean shouts desperately in pain. The tone terrifies Sam, and he knows Dean is about to be sick. 

"I'll get off on the next exit Dean." Sam says, trying to fake a sense of calmness. 

"Oh god Sam it hurts." Dean says, clutching his stomach. There are tears in his eyes and Sam can't even imagine the pain his brother is in. He's scared. Sam sees the sign on the freeway advertising the next exit being ten miles away. He knows Dean won't hold in anything that long. 

Sam's right. And the look of blood, spraying from Deans mouth and nose simultaneously will haunt Sam forever. Sam pulls over on the side of the freeway, which is illegal. But he doesn't give a shit and can't imagine any cop who might come across them like this will give a damn either.

Once he's pulled over, Sam has a better chance to assess the situation. Dean's panting. There is blood all over his lap, and it's streaming down his face. It's all over the car too. Dean's shaking.

"Something's wrong Sammy." Dean says. "I'm scared." 

"Me too. You're going to be okay though. Look, there's one of those cop things like twenty feet away, where we can turn around, and I can get you back to the hospital and they can figure out what's going on." Sam says nervously.

"It hurts so bad Sammy." Dean says desperately. He throws up again. Some of the hot blood sprays onto Sam this time and he shudders. " 'm sorry." Dean pleads. Sam knows at this point Dean is losing a lot of blood, and he doesn't care if the blood gets on him.

He pulls out his phone, and calls Bobby as he drives down the freeway and turns around using the authorized access turn. 

"I hereby authorize you to use this." Dean fakes a smile as they turn. He throws up more blood shortly after. 

Bobby answers his phone on the first ring. "Sam?" He asks.

"Bobby I've got to get Dean back to the hospital. He's throwing up blood everywhere." Sam says.

"Hey. He's gonna be alright. I'll be there." Bobby says. Sam hangs up the phone and speeds down the freeway.

"You have to stay awake for me." Sam says sternly. Dean nods. Sam can tell he is fighting to stay awake.

"This kinda sucks." Dean smiles weakly.

"Oh it definitely sucks." Sam forces out a laugh trying to keep the mood up.

By the time they get back to the hospital, there is a spray of blood over the windshield. It's on the floor, all over Dean. Sam is scared. This time, he pulls up to the emergency entrance, knowing that Bobby will move the impala in a few minutes once he's there. He grabs Dean, one arm under his knees and another under his armpits and runs, full speed into the hospital. He barely hesitates at the front desk.

"My brother has Leukemia. He has chemo today and hes throwing up a lot of blood." Sam say quickly. The receptionist nods and pushes a button, before a team of nurses arrive with a hospital bed. Dr. Jackson, Dean's oncologist is there. And Sam recognizes Hailey too.

"Sam, lay him down on the bed and we will go take care of him. He's going to be okay." Dr. Jackson says calmly. Sam does as he's told. Dean's passed out now.

They make Sam wait in the waiting room. Bobby is there within fifteen minutes.

"I moved the car to an actual parking spot, and called Rufus, and he's going to come in and get the car cleaned up." Bobby takes a deep breath. " I know it's not important but your brother would hate knowing he stained that damn car." Bobby smiles. He pats Sam's shoulder. "He'll be okay Sam. He always is. I'm sure this is just another part of this shit show."

It's an hour of waiting before they let Sam go see Dean in the ICU. Dr. Jackson is standing by the door. 

"Sam, were moving towards doing a bone marrow transplant." Dr. Jackson says. "I think Dean's best bet is having you for a donor. And if that's something you're comfortable with, I can get you set up with the materials to test to see if you're a match." Dr. Jackson says. Sam nods.

"Of course. Yeah. I'll do it." Sam says without thought. 

"I figured. It's going to be a hard process on Dean. There's a lot that goes in to prepping for a bone marrow transplant. We essentially have to get him to the point of near death, to where most of his blood cells are killed off, so that your healthy cells can take over." Dr. Jackson explains. "We're going to admit Dean tonight, and start the prep for transplant on Monday. He's going to stay here, most likely for a few months." He explains. Sam nods.

"And what's involved in the prep?" Sam asks.

"We'll put him on an extremely intense chemotherapy. It's going to be brutal on him, but it is the only way we can kill off his blood cells. They are taking over even with the treatments he is currently on, which is why his body had the reaction it did today." Dr. Jackson says.

"Alright. It's okay. Can I go see him now?" Sam asks. Dr. Jackson nods.

"I will have him moved out of ICU and into his own room tomorrow morning after we keep an eye on him tonight. I can also have things set up in his room so that you can stay there with him whenever you want to. You're his support system and I don't think he can get through this without you next to him." Dr. Jackson explains. Sam nods.

"Of course. Yeah I'll grab some things tonight, and I'll be here." Sam says softly. Dr. Jackson opens the door to Dean's room. 

He's hooked up to more wires than Sam thinks he has ever seen. There's oxygen flowing into him, and ivs pumping him with antibiotics and an array of pain killers. He's awake though.

"Sorry you had to see all that Sammy." Dean says tiredly. Sam forces a smile.

"Promise you won't let it happen again." He laughs. Dean smiles and holds up his pinky before falling back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Once visiting hours have passed, Sam heads downstairs to find Bobby and Rufus sitting in the waiting room. 

"How is he?" Bobby says as soon as he sees Sam. 

"He's doing okay. Bobby they want to do a bone marrow transplant." Sam says, taking in a deep breath. 

"Can you.. do that.. you know.." Bobby asks cautiously. Sam takes in a deep breath. 

"Do you think Crowley would know how to get it all out of me before the transplant?" Sam asks. Bobby can see the overwhelming sense of guilt all over his face. Because now, not only has Sam screwed a demon and drank a fair share of demons blood, but that choice just might be the thing that kills his brother.

"Guess we will have to find out." Bobby says taking a deep breath. "Never would have thought I would be calling on the king of hell to save either of you boys." Bobby says. "But I'll do it in a heartbeat. Let's get back to the house, and we'll figure things out with Crowley. I'm sure there's a way to get it out of you." 

Sam nods, and Bobby pulls him into a tight hug. "This isn't your fault Sam." Bobby says softly. Sam nods.

They get back to Bobby's house, and Bobby and Rufus summon Crowley. Crowley looks at them with pity.

"I knew you'd call for me eventually Moose." Crowley says.

"Dean's sick." Sam says nervously.

"Oh I know. I have tabs on the two of you. My sincere apologies. I wouldn't wish cancer on my worst enemy and certainly not on Dean." Crowley says.

"They want to do a bone marrow transplant." Sam says softly.

"Which means you want that demon blood out of you." Crowley says, raising his eyebrow.

"Is it possible?" Sam asks. Crowley chuckles.

"Quite simple actually." He takes in a breath. "Just an iv worth of holy water." He nods. "Won't feel nice, but it's still nothing in comparison to what Dean's been dealing with." Crowley vanishes. Bobby looks at Sam.

"So we just pump you full of holy water like a dehydrated cheerleader in the summer?" Bobby asks. Sam nods. 

Rufus goes to Bobby's closet to grab his first aid supplies, and gets an iv bag, and needle. He fills the bag with the best holy water he has. Bobby hooks the needle into Sam's arm, and sets up the bag. It burns instantly, feels like his blood is boiling, and in reality, parts of it are boiling. Parts of it are sizzling. And it hurts, but Sam doesn't care because it's the best chance he has at saving his brother. Bobby sits next to him in the recliner and puts his hand in Sam's to squeeze.

"You're a damn good kid Sam." Bobby says softly. Sam nods, sweat beginning to accumulate at his hairline. Within an hour, the contents of the iv have emptied into Sam's veins. He's panting, sweating, and his heart is racing.

"You're all done Sam. By tomorrow morning, I think it will all be gone." Bobby says softly. 

When Sam wakes up the next morning, he feels lighter, like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He and Bobby pack a bag for Dean, a couple pairs of jeans for the begining and several pairs of sweatpants, for once Dean loses the will to wear his jeans. Sam grabs some of Dean's softer t shirts, and a couple of hoodies, because his brother is constantly cold now. He grabs a few pairs of thick wool socks from his brothers drawer too.

"I can always come and bring you boys more things whenever you need." Bobby says. Sam nods. 

"Thanks Bobby." Sam says softly. 

"Grab him a couple blankets too. This ain't home but at least he will have something that won't smell like anticeptic." Bobby says. Sam smiles, and grabs a blanket before leaving to the hospital. 

Dean looks a little bit better that day. All the fluids throughout the night have him looking brighter, and more hydrated. 

"Did the doc tell you his plan?" Dean asks. Sam nods. "Can you do it?" He asks.

"Yeah. Bobby and I took care of everything last night. My bloods all squeaky clean for you." Sam says. Dean smiles, and doesn't ask any more questions.


End file.
